


Day 16: Outdoors

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [17]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Campbell is cold, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manic Episode, Masters is in his 40s, Outdoor Sex, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: During one of Campbell's manic episodes, Bill descides it is a good idea to go out for a walk to help Campbell burn off some of his excess energy.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Day 16: Outdoors

Campbell was mid-manic episode when Bill suggests that they go on a walk; it was a mild one so he could still control the boy. “Campbell, look at me.” Bill touches Campbell’s face, getting him to pay attention. “Let’s go for a walk. Grab your shoes, let’s go for a walk.” Bill tells him, pointing to Campbell’s shoes. Campbell is still muttering to himself and he ties his shoelaces, pulling at them a little too much. “Give me your foot.” Campbell kicks his foot back with a little bit too much energy, almost kicking Bill in the face. “Woah!” Bill jokes, resting it on his knees as he ties the shoelaces normally. “Right let's go for a nice walk.” Campbell jumps up, watching Bill grab his keys and a jacket, knowing that the boy will complain a little later about the cold. 

“Don’t run off!” Bill shouts, running after Campbell into the woods. “We are going really off of the path.” Campbell turns around, pointing off into the distance to a secluded lake. “I want to go swimming!” He shouts, stripping his shirt off and starting with his jeans. “Campbell, it’s going to be cold.” Bill catches up with Campbell, picking up his shirt as Campbell jumps into the lake in his underwear. As he emerges from under the water he shakes his head, droplets flying off his hair. “Whoo!” He exclaims, floating onto his back. “Come join, it isn’t that cold.” He flicks himself up, cycling his legs in the water to keep himself afloat. “I’ll just stay on the sidelines.” Bill sits cross legged on the lakeside. Campbell touches his foot, chuckling as he splashes Bill.

“Bill!” Campbell says, voice shaky from shivering. “Help me out.” Campbell reaches an arm up for Bill to grab but instead Bill hooks his arms under the boy’s armpits and lifts him out. “I’m freezing.” Campbell complains wrapping his arms around himself to try and stop the shivering. “I knew something like this would happen.” Bill grabs the jacket, wrapping it around Campbell and helping his arms through it. “You better take those off.” Bill suggests, pointing to Campbell’s soaking wet underwear. Campbell takes them off and passes them to Bill who puts them in his pocket. “Come here.” Bill whispers, wrapping his arms around the freezing boy, rubbing his arm up and down his back to try and warm him up. “Bill.” Campbell groans, nuzzling into Bill’s neck. “My Campbell.” Bill whispers, sliding one hand to rest on Campbell’s waist. 

“Ah-h.” Campbell moans, back arching slightly as Bill’s hand speeds up. “Are you okay?” Bill checks in, looking up to kiss the younger one, wrapping his other hand around the boy’s neck. Campbell nods, knees bending slightly. “I’ve got you.” Bill whispers, sliding the hand down his back and to rest under his bum, the other hand sticking to a steady rhythm. “Bill.” Campbell cries out, head resting in Bill’s shoulder, mouth agape. Bill holds the boy a little closure as he feels Campbell’s body shake. “It’s alright.” Bill comforts, kissing at the boy’s chin. Campbell’s jaw clenching as he cums. “That’s it.” Bill whispers, helping him stand up. “Let’s get you jeans back on, we can change when we get home.” Bill instructs Campbell, passing him his jeans. “Maybe I like walks.” Campbell smiles, jumping into his jeans. 


End file.
